Office Romance
by white pedal
Summary: After his secretary shreds documents that were supposed to go to other businesses and causing his sales to go down, Seto Kaiba fires her and starts looking for a new secretary while trying to get Kaiba corp back up on its feet. But when a white-haired girl that he met a few months ago at a party shows up at the job opening, he got more than what he bargained more.
1. A Fatal Mistake

_**(sighs) Have any of you experience a serious case of writers block? Well I've been wanting to finish the next chapter to my "Magic, Pumpkin Carriages and Silver Bows" story, as well as my "Tale of a Prince" fic and someday fix my other stories. But at this moment I'm stuck. **_

_**But the only thing I can think of is a story of our grumpy CEO meeting the white-haired girl again two months later after ecountering at a party and having some mishaps together.**_

_**Sequel to "Under the White Moonlight"**_

_**Enjoy:) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.**_

* * *

Seto was glaring at the door, he had his hands grip eachother in front of his face as he had his elbows on his desk. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp, was starting to get impatient and it was not a good combination with his other reason for being furious.

Eight minutes later, the door opened and a woman came in. She was in her twenties, had sandy colored hair up in a bun, green eyes, light skin and wore a dark grey pencil skirt. She is Claire Dimitri, Seto's secretary, who had been working for him since Gozaburo Kaiba died almost five years ago.

But what she didn't know was that was about to change.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

"Yes...and don't sit down, you won't be here long." Seto said with venom in his voice.

His secretary blinked, "Beg your pardon?"

Seto stood up from his desk, he walked towards the window with his hands behind his back, not making any eye contact with her.

"Miss Dimitri, do you know why I called you up in my office?" Seto said in a tone of voice that started to make the woman uncomfortable.

"Uh, no I don't actually." she said.

"Well last week I signed some documents to other businesses, both locally and some in America, the Phillipines and France to give them consent to sell my duel disk products in their shops, in exchange my company gets fifty percent cuts from those shops for providing them with my duel disks. Do you remember when I did that?" Seto asked.

Claire was confused, "Umm...actually I don't, Mr. Kaiba." she answered.

Seto turned around and glared, "...Well that would explain everything, considering Roland gave you the documents to fax them to the business owners to give the go ahead. But for some reason they weren't faxed and therefore those businesses were unable to get my duel disks and they could't sell them. Care to explain how that happened?"

"Huh? Mr. Kaiba what are you talking about!?" Claire demanded.

Today Seto saw on his business charts that sales on his duel disks were going down. He found that shocking because he signed papers to make the duel disk sales official a week ago to other stores that would sell his product, in both the country and outside the continent overseas, but today he got calls from the store owners and they told him that they didn't get documents with his signature on it to make it official to sell his duel disks at their businesses. So because of that they couldn't get the duel disks, and even if they did they wouldn't be able to sell them without risking committing plagarism against Seto since duel disks were his invention and selling his product without legal documentation would put their busiensses in jeopardy. Needless to say, Seto was beyond angry.

He didn't understand why they didn't get the documents when he deliberetly told Roland to deliver the papers to his secretary to fax them. But from what Roland told him Claire was on her cellphone when he delivered the papers to her that day. It made Seto put two and two together and realized she probably didn't pay attention to what the papers were, and much to his horror one of his other employee's told Roland today that last week she saw Claire shredding papers at the shredding machine before she left for lunch. Including ones that were on her desk.

Seto put everything together and felt like he was about to have an aneurysum.

Seto gave her an ice cold look, "Roland gave you documents last week to fax, and I'm pretty sure he told you what those documents were and where to fax them because he told me he instructed you what they were-of course he also told me you were on your cellphone at the time."

Claire blinked and started to remember, she became horrified as she remembered the papers she shredded and what she didn't pay attention to, "Oh that! Mr. Kaiba I can explain everything! That day I was on thephone with my boyfriend and he told me there was an emergency at home and-"

"Spare me, unless there was a real emergency like the death of a family member or someone is in the hospital, there was no reason for you to be on your phone and neglecting your paper work and ignoring Roland when he came to your desk. He told me you were fighting with your boyfriend about the carpeting at your house, a conversation that you could of had on break, and I wouldn't call that an emergency." Seto said irrtably.

"I'm running a company, miss Dimitri, and because of your negligence on those documents I lost almost a million on this. The businesses that were supposed to sell my products didn't get the documents _you_ were supposed to fax to them, and because of that not only couldn't they get the duel disks but because they don't have documentation to prove I gave consent to them to sell the duel disks at their stores they won't be able to."

"But Mr. Kaiba! Surly you could talk to them so others would know they have your permission to sell the duel disks! and you could probably still get the profits!" Claire tried to explain.

"It's not that simple, but of course since you're an imbecile it would make sense to you and it would be a solution you would like. But in the real world documentation is important, unless the store owners want the cops at their doorstep and lose their business, they need my signature to prove otherwise..which you failed to provide. No matter how much you want to justify your mistake and no matter how many times you say you're sorry it won't change anything."

Seto walks towards his desk to pull something from the drawer.

"Because the damage is done and now I have to clean up your mess."

Claire was curious at the pink papaer he was holding, "What's that?"

Seto hands it to her, "Your pink slip...you're fired."

Claire went wide-eyed in horror as she saw hr pink slip, "What!? No Mr. Kaiba please! I'll make it up to you I promise, this was a one time accident!"

Seto sneered, "There's a difference between making mistakes and just being an idiot. You were on your phone when you should of been working, and you shredded the documents that were supposed to be faxed. If you cared about chatting with friends more than your career then I don't need you here. Besides, why did you think told you not to sit down when you came in here?"

Claire began to shake in rage, "You can't do this to me! I've been working here for five years!"

"And that's more than enough, now get out of my office and pack your things. As far as I'm concenred you're finished here at Kaiba corp." Seto said harshly.

Claire glared at him, "You really are a heartless man! I made one simple mistake and you're throwing me away like a piece of trash!"

Seto felt what was left of patience thinning, "Actually, there are other reasons why I'm firing you. I've heard rumors that you've been having other people do your work for you when you were supposed to stay late at the office a few times, so not only are you a complete imbecile on paperwork but you're also lazy and have the nerve to tell people what to do, that's my job. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior here, miss Dimitri, you were lucky to have this job, in fact you were lucky at all to even have one here. But your incompetence became your downfall but in the process you costed me sales, now get out."

Claire started to breath heavily as she turned around, "This isn't over, Kaiba, I'll get even with you for this! I will make you pay!" with that she slammed the door behind her.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh thank god, I'd thought she never leave..."

Seto heard a knock on the door and it opened. Mokuba popped his head in to check on his brother, "Seto? Are you okay?"

Seto lifted his head and sighed, "I'm fine, Mokuba, but I'm just tired."

Mokuba came inside and closed the door behind him, "I heard you fired the secretary, I passed by her and she looked really mad."

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention at work. Because of her not faxing those documents we're losing money, Kaiba corps in a crisis now because of what that moron did." Seto said.

Mokuba crossed his arms, "Yeah I saw the charts, they're not looking s good."

Seto stood up from his chair, "Well at least getting rid of miss Dimitri solved one problem, but now I have to deal with the stock market going down at my company and now I don't have a receptionist."

"Don't worry, bro, you'll get it back up in no time." Mokuba said, encouraging Seto.

"It won't be that easy, little brother, I'll have to make a lot of calls to those businesses again to arrange another shipping and I'll need new documents to fax them." Seto said.

Mokuba saw the discouragement in Seto's eyes. He's been stressed out all day because of Claire's mistake and he hated seeing his big brother like this when he wanted to see him look like he was on top of the world. Right now Seto had a lot on his plate and Mokuba was willing to do anything to help him.

"More than that, Seto, you're going to need a new secretary too. You won't be able to do those things by yourself." Mokuba told Seto.

Seto blinked, "Well you help me, don't you?"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "...Yeeaahhh, but I'm vice president Seto, you need a secretary that will be able to get the paperwork in on time unlike Claire. And now that there's no receptionist, finding and hiring a new one would be a good idea."

Seto pondered on his brothers words, and while his experience with Claire was unpleasant, he knew that without a receptionist at the front desk to keep things in order there would be chaos.

"Alright Mokuba, tomorrow I'll make an announcement that Kaiba corp needs a new receptionist. Hopefully this won't be a disaster." Seto complied.

Mokuba smiled, "That's the spirit," he chirped.

Seto shrugged, "Besides it would be nice to have a secretary that actually does her job and can make me a decent cup of coffee for once. Claire always makes mine taste like an ashtray."

Mokuba sighed.

* * *

At the Kaiba manor, Seto was in the bathroom getting out of the shower. He had the towel wrapped around his waist and went to the mirror, he wiped the fog off of it and looked at himself. He was drenched, slightly red from the water being a little hot and his hair stuck to the sides of his face. He leaned over the sink.

"I don't believe this!" he says to himself, "how am I supposed to get the company back on track when it's obvious that most of the people around me are useless!? Mokuba is the only competent one there and he's only twelve years old!"

Seto was still stressed about what happened today, no matter how hard he tried not to think about he couldn't stop thinking about his company losing its edge. He had to get himself together so he can have the chance to fix the damage, it wasn't going to be easy and he might lose sleep for it but he had to do it.

He leaves the bathroom and heads to his bedroom, he changed into his pajama's and dried his hair. He sat on the bed with the towel on his head, _"I can't believe I'm sinking this low...with the Pegasus, Dartz and Siegfried fiasco's I've always managed to make it on top. But this time I'm dealing with a situation that an employee caused and this happened under my nose in my building, this isn't a hostile takeover or someone trying to get rid of me, this is about how I allowed a mistake to take place in my company.."_

Seto took the towel off his head and laid down, looking p at the ceiling as his feelings of anger, shame and disappointment clouded his mind.

_"While I managed to fire miss Dimitri to fix part of the damage, I'll need to do more than that. And tomorrow the job opening as secretary will open and I'll have to deal with countless interviews with people I probably will hate at first sight, I'll probably have to deal with this all week."_

Seto continued starring at the ceiling, wondering if he's losing his touch as CEO. Seto was always an authority figure who struck fear in the hearts of everyone he's met and always gained respect for his dominance and leadership. Of course, this time, he feels like a declawed and defanged lion with no idea on how to do anything. And he knew that more was about to come from this situation.

He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

* * *

_**Oooh tough break Seto, so the search for a new secretary and trying to fix his company has begun. What will come of this experience for Seto as he tries to fix Kaiba corp, and who will be coming to the interviews? Stay tuned!**_


	2. Crisis at Kaiba Corp and Applications

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters, just the plot.**_

* * *

In downtown Domino, a girl with long white hair, light skin and pale dark blue eyes was walking up to her apartment after her six-thirty night class had ended. She went through her bag as she struggled to get her keys, she had to stop by her mailbox to see if there was any mail for her, when she went to open her mailbox she was correct. There were seven envelopes and she gathered them as much as possible before they fell while she was still holding her bag.

She struggled to get them, "Oh shoot!" she groaned as one of them fell. After she retrieved the fallen letter, she headed up the stairs and unlocked her door.

Inside there was a small table, a counter near a leaking sink and dishes that haven't been washed yet. The light was working but it was dim, needless to say the apartment was a mess.

The girl sat down with a sigh and put her bag down and sorted her mail.

"Let's see what we have here," she said to herself as she got the knife to open her mail, when she took it out and looked at it she frowned.

**Kisara Simmons: $400.00 rent overdue.**

**Must be paid by next month or eviction will take action.**

Kisara felt a lump in her throat, it's been weeks since she started running out of money to pay her rent. While she had the money for school she tried to be cautious with it while she paid her rent at the apartment, but that wasn't possible when she needed books that were over a thousand dollars.

Kisara thought about getting a job for while but thought she had to focus on her studies, she was almost done school and had to do one more semester to get her degree in University and didn't want any distractions.

She opened a few more envelopes, saw more bills for the electricity, water and heating and she placed her head on the table and groaned, "What am I going to do!?I only have two-hundred and fifty three dollars left, my student loan is running out and if I don't come up with the money soon I'll lose the apartment..I might even have to drop out of school if I run out of money! I can't do that! I need one more semester to get my degree but...how?"

This was a serious problem for Kisara, she already facing eviction from her apartment, but now with her money from her student grant running low she was at risk of dropping out a semester. Something she feared would happen, and not only that, with the money she used from the school to keep her afloat she will be facing debt and will have to pay the school back soon when she completes her education.

It was a debt she had to pay before she graduates so she won't have anymore weight of her shoulders. She looks up and sighs.

"I guess I better find myself a job then. But first..."

She takes out her book and starts doing her homework. It was going to be a long night for Kisara, and she wanted to get her work done before she can start looking for a job.

* * *

Mokuba was on his laptop in the kitchen that morning. While he was having breakfast he was making the ad for the job opening as secretary for Kaiba corp, he had some toast as he was typing.

"Okay, what qualifications would they need?" Mokuba asked himself as he hit writers block.

Seto walked into the kitchen and saw his brother, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Mokuba turned his head and frowned, "Making the ad for the job opening at Kaiba corp, so far I wrote that a secretary is needed but I can't fgure out what to write for qualificatons."

Seto blinked, "Qualifications?"

"Yeah, I know you can be picky with your employees, so I'm trying to find qualifications that would fit your needs, so those who come for the interview would know what they are expected of by you." Mokuba drank his orange juice.

Seto looked at the ad Mokuba wrote, so far the title and ad was looking good. Then Seto turned the laptop around and started typing, causing his little brother to be curious.

"What are you doing, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Writing the qualifications, who better to write out the conditions of working for me than the man who they'll be interviewed by?" Seto said.

A few minutes later Seto finished. Mokuba was nervous a bit because Seto was known for his brutal honesty and he was scared a bit to read what raw things he wrote, his pink slips prove his harsh critiscism and he would hate to see what he wrote on Claire's pink slip when he fired her the other day.

Seto turned the laptop, "How's this?"

Mokuba read the ad, with a mixture of shock and mortified disbelief.

**Qualifications:**

**1\. Be at work 8:00 AM sharp.**

**2\. Know how to make decent coffee.**

**3\. Pay attention at the desk, people who deliver you papers and more importantly, me.**

**4\. Do anything to screw up, don't bother showing up.**

**5\. Get on my bad side, Hell will be luke warm compared to what tortures that will be bestoded upon you.**

"SETO!" Mokuba exclaimed, "You can't post that on the ad! People will think you're crazy!"

"Not crazy, this is will just be a warning," Seto explained, "they need to know the consequences that will be waiting for them if they fail me. Claire got off lucky, but next time I won't be so merciful."

Mokuba had a grimance look on his face as Seto walked away, that was when Mokuba started to edit his brothers...personal conditions. Then he pressed send.

"There," Mokuba smiled, then he looked at his brother, "So Seto, did you get a call from the businesses that didn't get your documents?"

Seto sat down and started reading the paper, "I did, we agreed to give it another try. Hopefully this time there won't be any mistakes."

Mokuba turned the T.V. on near the microwave and a news reporter was on.

_**"And we'll be having clear skies for the rest of the week, in other news Kaibcorp is sinking to an all time low. With rates going down on their products sales, it seems the company will be facing a deep crisis."**_

Seto was hearing everything on T.V. while drinking his coffee and had a scowl on his face hearing his situation on live television for the world to see. Could it get anymore humiliating?

_**"I am now standing next to Maximillion Pegasus and Siegfried von Shroeder, CEO'S of Industrial Illusions and Shroeder Corp, to get their comments on the whole situation."**_

Seto spat out his coffee and coughd violently, he turned around to look at the T.V. and was mortified seeing his two arch rivals in the business world together, and he knows that the cartoon loving loony and pink-haired drama queen were going to roast him big time.

_**"Mr. Pegasus, what d you think about Kaiba corp's failing productivity and the fact the company is slipping on the sales rate?"**_

_**Pegasus smirked, "Well it's obvious that Kaiba boy has a lot on his plate, but of course that doesn't excuse the fact that he is actually allowing this to happen under his nose. But what can he do? After all the poor boy's human, though of course he tries to make himself seem like a powerful business tycoon with no emotions. Though given his current situation I am quite sympathetic with him."**_

If looks could kill, Seto's glare would destroy the television set on the spot.

_**The reporter went to Siegfried, "So Mr. Shroeder, how do you think this happened?"**_

_**Siegfried smirked with a rose in his hand, "Vell from what I heard, Heir Kaiba told his secretary to deliver documents to other business owners who vould sell his products. But she lost them and, as you can see, that mistake had proven to be fatal."**_

Seto felt his eyes narrow, "Keep on talking, Siegfried, you are just giving me more reason to want to crush you like a bug!"

_**"I see," said the reporter, "so do you think Mr. Kaiba will be able to recover from this and get Kaiba corp back to its former glory?"**_

_**"Vell it depends if Heir Kaiba vants to...but seeing that he can be stubborn it von't take long." Siegfried said with a smug.**_

_**"After all, Kaiba boy has gotten out of many sticky situations before." Pegasus commented.**_

_**The reporter turns to the camera, "And there you have it, but the question remains, will Seto be able to rebuild Kaiba's reputation and get it back on its feet, or will the Kaibacorp gaming empire fall just like Gozaburo Kaiba's warfare industries when he passed away? Only time will tell."**_

Seto turned the T.V. off and absolutely furious, "I can't believe those imbeciles had the audacity to come on T.V. and completely kick me when I'm down!" Seto exclaimed, "and they want to call themselves professional!?"

Mokuba became worried, "Don't worry about them, Seto, right now you need to focus on Kaibacorp."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, "So how long will it take for everyone to see the ad for a new secretary, Mokuba?" Seto asked with strain in his voice.

"It shouldn't take long now," Mokuba explained, "before we know it, we'll have people lined up for the position by the end of the week."

Seto rubbed his head, "It can't come any sooner, I don't want anymore screw ups in the company."

* * *

Kisara just got out the shower and was drying her hair with another towel around her body. After finishing her homework last night, today was a good day to go and find a job to pay her upcoming rent.

She goes to her computer and starts looking for ads, "Okay, let's see what we got here, waitress, janitor..." she stops as she saw an ad that caught her eye, "Kaibacorp?" she said in surprise.

She goes and clicks on the ad and starts reading it.

_**Help Wanted: Kaiba corp is in need of a new Secretary.**_

**Qualifications:**

**1\. Be at work 8:00 AM sharp.**

**2\. Needs to have experience in business.**

**3\. Be committed.**

**4\. Have patience.**

**5\. Be prepared to have Mr. Kaiba call you in case of emergencies.**

**In order to apply, go to .com to fill out the application, you will receive an email to let you know that you are qualified for an interview with Seto Kaiba. Good** **luck! **

Kisara blinked, "Wait...Seto!?" she was shocked as she started to remember the young CEO from the party she attended three months ago.

She remembered how Seto was the only one at Pegasus's party who she talked to all night, and how he was kind to her and that he stood up for her against the journalist from the _Gazette._ As she thought about it, maybe it would be a good idea for her to apply for the job as secretary, but she wasn't sure if Seto will hire her as she was still a student regardless of being a school for business and that they somewhat knew each other.

But she needed the money, so she was left with no choice.

She clicked on the website, started filling the application, sent it. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

_**And now it begins, while Seto is facing public humiliation from the public, Kisara has now applied for the job as secretary. Will Kisara get the job?**_

_**R&amp;R**_


	3. The White-haired Applicant

_**Let the interviews begin! Warning, there will be tears, yelling and temper tantrums.**_

* * *

It's already been a week since Mokuba posted the ad, and it spread like wild fire.

People have found the ad online and applications were coming in like crazy. While Seto was pleased with the numbers, there was one small problem that he had with it however.

It turns out most of the applicants were females, and Seto knew that most of them will be coming to his company for one sole purpose, and he had experienced it many times before. They will try to convince him to date them.

It wasn't a easy week for Seto. He had to make several calls to the companies he was supposed to ship his duel disks to so he can make another arrangement for them to receive them and make another payment to them. All he had to do was make sure that they get the documentation that proves that they have Seto's consent to sell them, and when they do sell he will be able to get the money he lost and raise the sales again. He was willing to do whatever it takes to bring Kaiba corp out from public scrutiny after Claire's slip up. Of course Seto had a few other choice words to say about Claire and how she nearly ruined his company when he got home but knew cursing and yelling won't help the issue, as far as he was concerned the damage was done.

He headed to his office where he had the sign "Interview in progress" on it so his employees will know not to disturb him. He fixed his tie, and while the interviews didn't start yet, he was already starting to feel annoyed.

Roland came through the door. "Sir, the applicants are here..should we get started?"

Seto sighed. "Might as well, the sooner we get the started the quicker it will end. Send in the first applicant."

Roland nodded. "Yes sir," Roland stood aside and sent in the first person.

A woman came into the office. She had short brown hair and piercing brown eyes, she wore mascara and had a coy smile on her crimson painted lips. She wore a red pencil skirt that showed her figure with a pair of white high heels,"Hello." she said sweetly.

Seto felt his eye twitch. Looking at this woman was already making him feel disgusted seeing as her red pencil skirt was also low cut and was showing her cleavage. Something Seto does not have patience for. It certainly didn't help the woman either as she was proving the theory of what kind of woman she is when she gave Seto a sensual smile as she sat down, meaning that this interview was going to end very quickly and bitterly.

"So you're Felicia Conners?" Seto asked.

The woman smiled, "You know it."

Seto cleared his throat, "Alright, let's get started, why are you here?"

"Why for a job as secretary of course." she said simply and shrugged.

"...Yes I know that but WHY do you want a job here?" Seto hissed a bit.

The woman blinked, "Oh, well I want the job for the experience."

Seto sighed, "What are you qualifications?" he asked.

"Well I graduated from business school, I'm very well rounded," she smirks at him, "and I have many connections that can benefit this company."

Seto blinked. "Connections? Like who?"

She would give him a coy look, "Well I know a few people from Industrial Illusions who I can talk to, and Pegasus can help to if you give him your home number-"

"This interview is over, thank you now get out." Seto said coldly.

Felicia went wide-eyed, "What! Why!?"

Seto glared at her. "The moment you said you wanted Pegasus to have my phone number, I knew I will only be asking for trouble. Especially when the woman in front of me wears a dress that's too bright for my taste and shows too much of her cleavage."

Felicia's jaw dropped when the CEO said those harsh words.

"You may not know this Miss Conners, but even though Maximillion Pegasus created duel monsters and my company designs the duel disks for his game, I made it my policy to not have ANY contact with him as humanly possible. Pegasus and I have a bitter history and I prefer for him to not call my home in the middle of the night to discuss business when we have business meetings where we only speak once in a certain place that's NOT my home. Now go."

Felicia, enraged, stood up from her seat and stomped from Seto's desk. "It is true what they say! You are a heartless cruel man!"

"You just figured that out now? You obviously never watch the news about me, now if you keep walking you'll see the door. All you have to do is open it and the shut it behind you."

Felicia's face became red from anger, "Just remember your company is in jeopardy of going out of business because your last secretary screwed up her job! I was trying to help you! And after seeing the way you act and how you treated me, I hope this place does goes down in flames!" she quickly opened the door and Roland was standing beside the door, where he flinched when the door slammed open and Felicia slammed it shut.

Roland poked his head in Seto's office, where he saw his boss nonchalantly writing a document. He looked up from the paper, "Next please."

* * *

Kisara wasn't so sure what she was doing. As she stared at the giant building before her she felt butterflies in her stomach, she straightened out her light blue pencil skirt and took a deep breath as she checked her reflection in the window. Her long white hair was down and brushed, and her white high heel shoes were bright and she had her paperwork with her. She took a deep breath as her mind raced.

She won't lie, she was afraid.

While she needed the money to pay for her housing and school, she was afraid Seto wouldn't take to her showing up at his work place looking for a job. Seeing him get angry at the women who ridiculed her at the party when they tried to sweet talk him proved that and was afraid he would think shes trying to brown nose him because they got friendly.

But still, this is a financial crisis and waited a week to get this interview, she needs the money desperately if she wishes to have a roof over her head and complete her education

_"I hope I'm ready for this...and hopefully Mr. Kaiba won't think I'm trying to brown nose my way to work for him. We may have talked at that party, but that doesn't mean we're acquaintances, maybe he's forgotten me by now...right it's settled. Mr. Kaiba is going to see what I have to offer this company and will know what I can do. I need the money more than ever, here goes."_

Kisara stood up straight and went into the building.

* * *

"Kiss my ass you worthless bastard!"

Another woman stormed out Seto's office, it was the twenty-fifth applicant Seto has thrown out who was just as incompitent as the last. Roland looking terrified of the outburst. While Seto was rubbing his temples from his pounding headache.

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked nervously.

Seto looked at Roland, "We'll have a ten minute break, tell the other applicants they'll have to wait more."

"Uh...yes sir."

Kisara was in the waiting room with the other applicants. As she sat down,she looked over paperwork again to make sure everything was in order, she took a deep breath as she waited.

Two men were walking by and saw her, they began to whisper to each other, "Who is that?"

"She's pretty." the other man said in awe.

"Is she here for an interview with Mr. Kaiba?"

"Probably, but now I'm worried. Did you see all the women Mr. Kaiba kicked out?"

The first man nodded."I did, I've haven't seen Mr. Kaiba kick out so many people since he fired all of Gozaburo's associates from Kaibacorp when he took over. And most of the women looked pissed, even poor Roland was terrified."

The two men looked at Kisara in sympathy, "Lets just hope for her sake, Mr. Kaiba won't be so vicious if he throws her out."

Kisara took a deep breath after she checked her paper. Now it was time to wait, then fifteen minutes later a man with a small mustache came up to her looking nervous.

"A-are you Kisara Simmons?" he asked.

Kisara looked up and blinked, "Yes, I am."

"My name is Roland, I work for Seto Kaiba...I just want you to know it's your turn to come in."

Kisara's heart was racing from the fear she felt, "Oh...alright then," she stands up and takes another deep breath and repeated to herself silently as she walked towards Seto's office, "Rent money and college money, rent money and college money."

Roland took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead as he opened the the door to Seto's office, "Uh..M-Mr. Kaiba..the next applicant is here."

Seto groaned a bit, "Alright, who is it?" Seto rubbed one of his temples while holding a document.

Roland cleared his throat, "..K-Kisara Simmons sir."

Hearing that name made Seto drop the document and his blue eyes were wide from the shock. Did Roland just say what he thought he said?

"Kisara?" Seto asked.

Then he heard footsteps, before he knew it she was standing before him. She was just as he remembered, long, white, moonlight shiny hair with her blue eyes brighter than ever. He looked up and down at her as she wore a light blue pencil skirt that made her stand out from all the other applicants.

He was stunned.

Kisara bowed but was still nervous, "G-good day Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

_**Seto and Kisara meet once again! Will the interview go well?**_

_**If you are wondering how they first met? check out my other fic "Under the White Moonlight" it's a prequel to this story.**_


End file.
